christmas with my best friend
by nicetomeetyou3
Summary: Abby is kendall schmidt best friend since they were little. Abby goes along with Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan on Christmas Day to the hospital for the sick children to visit. Abby have a small crush on Kendall, would Abby dare tell him or ...


abby POV

Tomorrow is a special day , it is the day before Christmas .

and what makes it even more special I go with big time rush the sick children in hospital visits for Christmas.

and today I'm going shopping for sick children in hospital

I 'm Abby

Kendall Schmidt and I 'm his best friend since our mothers work well with each other and that is since our birth Let's say I know him , I developed a small crush on Kendall all my life after all these years, but because he is now famous is I 'm afraid to say , what if the fans hate me ?

triiiing

the sound of my alarm filled the room

excited I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower

Now I stood before my wardrobe , what should I wear today ?

I took a thick sweater, jeans shorts and my converse , sneewvlokjes as earrings and of course my kettingkje I got from Kendall when I was 18

I left my long hair loose

I wore this : christmad/set?id=100436905

8:50 the boys come get me at 9:00 I have ten minutes to do my makeup

I put some natural makeup and when I saw a car in my driveway

I quickly walked to the door and opened it

Kendall stood there with a puzzled look on his face up to knock his hand but I was for him "you are excited ," he she

" Yes , I can not wait to go buy toys for the kids, and it's Christmas morning ," I said, making a jump for joy

"Wow, I 've known you for 23 years and still as crazy girl " Kendall laughed OMG those dimples !

" I think that will never change," James said as Logan and Carlos were laughing

" hey " I said pouting

" We will leave" logan said

everyone went to Carlos car and got in I sat between Kendall and James while Carlos is theconservation

Carlos put Christmas music on it was very cozy in the car

" we are here " logan informed us

"How many girls are there and how many boys ? " I asked them

"there are 4 girls and 5 boys " James replied to my question

" Abby Kendall and you choose the girls I choose James and logan for the boys " said Carlos

"Wait , make you not recognized and I just saw a car pappe Razzie " logan said

Everyone nodded and left

Carlos, Logan and James went to the boys division while Kendall and I go to the girls department

" girls like Spiderman ? " Kendall asked me

" have you ever seen a girl with Spiderman action figures playing ? "

" Yes , you used to play with spiderman " Kendall grinned

"Okay , maybe some girls " I laughed

" what do you think of this doll ? " I asked Kendall

it was a little cute doll with pigtails in her hair

" great, so we must have 4 " Kendall took out four and gave it 2 me

we walked quietly back to the guys who were in the department spiderman

" Abby , what do you think the Spiderman action figures or lego car? " carlos asked when he saw us

" The Spiderman figures " Kendall replied quickly

" We already knew you answer , we asked Abby " James said

" I think the Spiderman figures ... " I said

" yes ! " Kendall did a happy dance and grabbed six spiderman figures

" Kendall , there are only five boys no 6" logan said

" Yes , I know, " Kendall said , everyone burst out laughing

back home

" Now we pack , for the girls I inpakpappier red and green bow tie for boys green wrapping paper with a red bow " I said

I gave each of them a gift and wrapping paper . after a few minutes :

" Abby ? " logan called

I walked into the room and saw Logan , Carlos , James and Kendall sitting in living room packed with all packages

" wow, I did not know that could julie " I said, surprised

" we can not , Kendall has done everything for us," Logan said

" Yes , you taught me then with mother " Kendall informed me

" I remember ," I said laughing

Kendall's cheeks went red " what happens then ? " James asked

"Well, Kendall was then only in his underwear walked out because his card was going to fly , for his mother 's my neighbors have there anyway nice pictures of " I said, trying to keep . laugh in my

Everyone burst out laughing

"Wait , what? they have pictures ? " Kendall said

" Yes , but they have everything cleared out a photo , they have given to me " I said

I walked to my desk and grabbed the picture out and gave it to Kendall

" Thanks ," he said

"What do you think of a sleepover ? " I asked the four guys in front of me

" Yes , boulder cool " everyone was immediately satisfied

" and to make it right with Kendall I have this," I said when I picked up a Spiderman movie

"you are forgiven ! " he she grinning

I put the movie on and sat next to Kendall

when the film was about in the mid Kendall put his arm around me

OMG , I was freaking out inside but I restrained myself and did not notice

it was late and the film was still working I was so tired that I could not keep my eyes open

Five minutes later I fell asleep

Kendall POV

it was just an exciting piece in the film when I gently that Abby had fallen asleep in my arms ! ! I herhaal in my arms

maybe it's already clear but I 've become a little crush on her

I 've never said because I think they do not like me as more than friends and that his ruin our friendship

she is so cute when she sleeps

After twenty minutes the film was done

I picked Abby up and brought her to her bedroom I could not resist giving a kiss on her cheek

I went back to see the boys grinning at me

"Why are you so grinning ? " I asked

" Abby, you like Abby more than a friend " Logan said still graying

"We can help you " James said

" how?" I asked confused

" leave it to us " Carlos they

" Let's go to sleep " I said walking in one of the guest rooms , Abby has a really large apartment

abby POV

" Wake up sleepyhead " I heard voices

sleepy I opened my eyes and saw Logan , James , Carlos and Kendall sit on my bed

" how do I get in my bed ? " I asked confused

" I brought you here when you fell asleep on my shoulder " Kendall said

I was blushing like crazy when I noticed that I was only in bra and panties and I was even redder when I moved it was the pikantste I had

"Have you even undressed her? " Carlos asked Kendall grinning

" No, I did myself, I was too hot ," I said quickly before Kendall could answer

I noticed that Kendall could not keep his eyes off me , he would be in love with me? no, he can get any girl he wants , I 'm nothing to him

"Okay then , out of bed and get dressed we leave in an hour " logan said when everyone walked out of my room

I took a quick shower

I took off my clothes , I wore a long dress with warm tights and this time my canverse with a small heel

I put my necklace that I got from Kendall

and I put some natural makeup on

" I'm ready , and I wish you a Merry Christmas " I said as I jumped in the living room

" merry Christmas " they said in unison

" we leave? " I asked

" yep " Logan said

anyone got in Kendall car

time skip

" we are " Kendall said

" Abby , you grab two gifts? " James gave me two red wrapped presents

" come follow me " Kendall said

we went to a lady at the counter

" aaa big time rush and Abby glad you could come , the children are all together in one room I bring you here " the lady said

" thank you " Kendall said politely

" oh and by the way merry Christmas " the lady said

" Thanks , you too " I said politely back

we came to a door with the number 401 the woman opened the door and let us in. We saw nine children sit in a seat

" OMG it's Abby " I heard iemans say " and big time rush" another voice said

" hey all " Kendall said as he sat down in a seat at the kids

the other guys did the same so I went even sit

" Abby , Abby " I heard next to me

" Yes ? " I asked

"Can I sit on your lap ? " asked a little girl no older than 4 years

" Sure " I replied, the girl came on my lap

"We have gifts for you who wants to go first? " Logan said

everyone put his hand in the air

" I thought what do you think of the youngest goes first " Carlos said laughing

"Okay , who is the youngest ? " james asked

" Annie is the youngest " a girl named Ella said

the girl sat on my lap was shy to add james

" Please, Annie " James said

" thanks" said the girl and gave James , Logan , Carlos and Kendall a hug

she came back on my lap

time skip

when everyone had been asked a boy " we will play truth or do? "

everybody agreed so we started

I could start " Annie , truth or do? "

" do " she said proudly

" I dare you to Kendall to steal his wallet and give to me," she laughed a little and slipped Kendall realized that of course nothing

she quickly grabbed his wallet and ran with it to me

" ohh , Abby and Annie are you two naughty girls " he said grinning

" may I now ? " asked the oldest boy Alexander I underestimated him 11 years

" Yes" said James

" I choose Kendall , truth or do? " Alexander said

" I choose to do ... " Kendall said

there was a mischievous grin on face Alexander "Okay , I dare you to go to the room next door to go and make with Abby "

"what ? " I cried

"You have no choice Abby " said the oldest girl named Stella

I walked along with Kendall out of the room and in the next room

Kendall suddenly pushed me against the door and started kissing me

OMG am I dreaming ?

of course I kissed back : -p

" jump" he whispered in my ear

I did what I was told

Kendall begon rougher and rougher to kiss we started with a full make out session

"I love you Abby for a very long time," kendall said when we stopped kissing

"I love you too," I said with a big smile

Kendall kendall caught my lips back on until we heard a knock on the door

"we will soon be off this make" he whispered hoarse in your ear

kendall walked out the door with a naughty grin plastered on his face

I followed him and walked back to the room of the children

"and. ..." Alexander asked

"are you guys together now?" Stella continued the question

kendall looked at you and said "yes"

that night watched you guys have a movie with the kids and then it was time to leave

when we were picked up at home and walked over to you on your bedroom kendall he threw you in bed and came across you lie "I told you we were going to finish this" he said with his mischievous grin and with that kendall began to kiss you

this was the best Christmas of your life!


End file.
